Fairy Tail: The Neeve Arc
by ICrzy
Summary: Fairy Tail has seemed to have gained a new enemy, a new enemy lurking from the shadows. Who could this new threat be and what are they possibly after? *CHECK IT OUT*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own my fictional guild/characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

"No way! Erza went off on a S class mission without us!" Natsu shouted.

"No so loud Natsu," Lucy said.

"I am afraid so," Mirajane said, "Master said it woud be simple for Erza to go alone."

Natsu began to complain, "No fair!"

Happy smiled, "Don't worry sir!"

Lucy smiled partly and then stopped, the room was full of the normal loudness but stopped them moment the door opened. Standing there was three unknown people wearing cloaks.

"What the?" Cana asked holding a beer.

Natsu ran over, "Who the hell are you?"

"Natsu, don't start anything." Lucy warned.

Then at the same time the three removed their cloaks. There were two men and one female, the men were eighteen and the girl was sixteen. One of the men, who stood on the left, had long black hair. He had red eyes and wore a suit like he was a butler. The other man on the right, had blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and holey blue jeans. In the middle stood the girl, she had brown hair braided down her back with blue eyes. Her outfit was a skin tight black shirt with a brown vest, black skin tight jeans and high top boots.

"I will ask again who are you?" Natsu asked.

Gray stepped forward, "Look we don't want any trouble. But you seem to be standing in the middle of our guild, and we'd like an explainion." Gray said.

The man with black hair grinned, "This is the faithful Fairy Tail guild? Nothing that impressive, huh Jun?"

The other guy called Jun snickered, "Just what I thought Shin."

Natsu made his hands into fists, "Are you clowns looking to start a fight cause I am ready!"

The girl looked at Natsu, "You are Natsu Dragneel. You're a dragon slayer, a hot tempered one as a matter of fact." She spoke.

Jun and Shin grinned seeing how that heated Natsu up, "So who the hell are you girlie?

"My name is Izumi, and I am a very special type of wizard. Yet my colleagues and I are not here to waste our time fighting with you." Izumi spoke.

Jun turned to Izumi, "But why can't we? We could easily take them." Jun said.

"Master Judo said not to engage in any pointless disagreements." Izumi said.

Gray stepped forward, "Master Judo as in the master of the Neeve guild in the mountains?" Gray asked.

Shin nodded, "Correct boy."

"I am surprised you've heard of our guild." Jun said.

"And what does Judo thinks he's up to sending his members to do this dirty word?" Asked Master Makarov

Izumi looks up, "The Fairy Tail master. He appears from the shadows to finally greet his guest." Izumi said.

Master Makarov jumped down and stood in front of the three, "Clearly you've not come to join this guild."

Jun laughed, "Of course not. This is such a stupid guild, and completely weak." Jun said.

Lucy saw Natsu ran toward Jun, "This guild is not weak!"

"No Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Izumi watched Natsu go to punch Jun, Natsu lifted his hand up to punch Jun. Natsu grinned which kind of confused Natsu, in the blink of the eye Izumi stood in front and she caught him fist.

"Do not start a war you cannot win." Izumi said.

Lucy stood next to Gray, "How did she?" Lucy asked.

Gray shook his head, "I'm not sure."

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

"So child, what is it that your master could come here to face me to tell me?" Master Makarov asked.

Izumi turned, "He wanted us to see this guild. See it as it is. See its beauty, its loyalty, its guild members, its honor, and usually its spirit." Izumi spoke.

"Why?" Gray asked.

Shin grinned, "Because this guild will not be here much longer."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Don't be joking." Levy said.

Jun turned, "We'd never joke. Our master has come to an agreement that having Fairy Tail here is such a pain, and too much of a competition." Jun said.

Master Makarov turned to Izumi, "Izumi- I know you aren't like this child."

Izumi's expression lighten and then shook back, "You know nothing about me!" She shouted.

The room shook, and Jun put his hands on her shoulder to calm her. Izumi turned to him and nodded slightly and then returned to Master Makravo.

The old man looked at her, "So many years. Izumi, you are not like this. You are a gentle soul."

Shin hissed, "You don't know her like we do old man."

"Yeah, now heed our warning Fairy Tail." Jun said.

Then the three disappeared off. Master Makravo stood there and Natsu ran over to the old man, he began to ask so man questions and the old man did not reply.

"Master, who were those people? And how do you know the girl?" Lucy asked.

"Those people are apart of a very powerful guild, and the girl- she use to be involved in Fairy Tail. A long time ago." Master Makravo said.

**Who are these wizards from the Neeve guild and who is Izumi and how was she involved in Fairy Tail? What is gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

"Master what do you mean she was involved in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah gramps what's going on?" Natsu asked.

Master Makrov turned to them, "I am surprised you don't remember Natsu. Even you too Gray." Master Makrov said.

"Remember what?" Gray asked.

"That Izumi was once a girl who dreamed of becoming apart of Fairy Tail." Makrov said.

Gray and Natsu remembered, "Wait she was the little girl who always came here?" Natsu asked.

Master Makrov nodded, "Yes that is her."

"I remembered she stopped coming by and we never saw her again." Gray said.

"It's probably because she was recruited to Neeve guild before her first choice of Fairy Tail." Makrov said.

"I'm confused, if she is an old friend. Why would she want to destroy Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

Master Makrov sighed, "I fear the little girl we once knew is no longer there."

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

_-Flashback-_

_In the Fairy Tail guild was a young Gray and Natsu, the two were fighting over something stupid which was completely normal. That is when Erza came over and pulled them apart._

_"You two need to get alone or else!" Erza shouted._

_Natsu and Gray shook and held onto each other, "Don't hurt us Erza."_

_The two always feared Erza more than having their little fued. The other guild members laughed and smiled seeing the two getting schooled by Erza. _

_"Hey everyone!" Shouted a soft voice._

_Everyone turned to see a young girl. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a long sleeve shirt and shorts. Natsu and Gray smiled seeing this girl, and Erza pushed them out of the way girl. This girl was younger than them by a year or two._

_"Welcome back Izumi." Erza smiled._

_Izumi smiled, "Hi Erza." Izumi cheerfully greeted back._

_Natsu and Gray fought over who would greet her first, Gray made the floor ice. Which cause Natsu to fall, and then Natsu caught Gray's shorts on fire. Then the boys started fighting again._

_Erza turned to them and punched them into the wall, "You two stop already! We have a guest!"_

_Natsu and Gray nodded, "Yes Erza."_

_Izumi smiled and partly laughed, "Its good to see you again Natsu and Gray."_

_Natsu and Gray looked at Izumi and nearly blushed._

_-Flashback over-_

Izumi sat in the Neeve guild, she held a cup of tea. She shuttered at the fact she returned to Fairy Tail. It had been nine years, nine whole years since she'd seen the people who acted like a family.

"Hey Izumi, you've been acting strange." Jun said sitting next to her.

Jun looked at Izumi and touched her shoulder, "I'm fine Jun." Izumi coldly replied.

Jun looked at her and this time actually seemed like a nice guy, "It's that guild isn't it?"

Izumi looked at him, "Its nothing."

Shin walked over, his hands in his pocket and smoking a cigarette. He cocked his head at the two and tapped on Izumi's shoulder. Izumi looked up and saw her friend's eyes soften.

"We know it was hard, it was hard to leave the ones you cared about." Shin said.

Izumi looked down, "Stop reading my mind Shin." Izumi said.

"Can't help it, kid. You came here when you were seven, you were scared and needed a friend." Shin said.

Jun nodded, "Yeah the master could understand if you do not wish to be apart of the invasion."

Izumi's expression changed, "No- I mean I'll be fine. I can do it." Izumi said.

Shin nodded and breathed out the smoke, "Don't do something you can't do kid. Got it?"

Izumi nodded, "Yes big brother."

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

Lucy found Natsu sitting outside with Happy, she felt upset. Everything is not good and not getting better, Lucy walked over and sat next to him.

"She left nine years ago, without a single word." Natsu mumbled.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Natsu had noticed his friend next to him, "Huh? Oh well I was eight and so was Gray and Ezra, Izumi was seven. Even though at the time gramps  
didn't feel any magic present in her, he allowed her to visit. She became friends with all of us." Natsu said.

"Where did she come from?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Gray would probably know. Either him or Ezra." Natsu said.

"Why wouldn't you know?" Lucy asked.

"I never asked, when gramps or the other guild members brought up her family or home she just shut everyone out." Natsu said.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Gramps believed she was an orphan, but never quite figured it out." Natsu said.

Lucy looked down, "So sad."

Natsu nodded, "Its sad that I didn't realized who she was. None of us did, besides gramps."

Lucy turned to Natsu and touched his shoulders, "It's alright."

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

Izumi walked through a dark hallway, she stopped hearing voices. It was coming from the master's room, Izumi knew listening in was rude but just  
walking in was worst.

"Fairy Tail is a threat, I agree master but they have Erza Scarlett and that Dragon Slayer to worry about." Said a deepen voice man.

"No Lok, nothing to fear." Spoke a deeper voiced man.

"But master-." Lok was stopped.

"Izumi, come in here dear." The master spoke.

Izumi jumped slightly, she walked in and saw the two figures. Lok was a twenty year old man with white spiky hair and gray eyes. He had a scar down the right eye. He wore a form fitting suit. Next to him was the master with long black hair and golden eyes, he wore a black cloak and his uniform.

"Izumi, tell master. The Fairy Tail are dangerous." Lok said.

Izumi changed her expression, "Why would I know about that guild?"

"Don't play dump, Izumi. You know them, you know what they can handle." Lok said.

Izumi looked at Lok and then to the master, "I don't know what they can handle. I haven't seen them in nine years, who knows maybe all the rumors are false." Izumi said.

The master grinned but Lok did not like that.

"Is that a risk you want to make? Izumi, these people in the guild treat each other like family." Lok said.

"I-." Izumi was stopped by the master.

"Lok, we all have our opinion on the matter. The fact is, they are in the way. In the way of our true nature, right Izumi?" The master asked.

Lok looked at her, Izumi looked at the master. Her expression was not bold or brave, she tried to fake it but Lok could tell she was lying. Izumi nodded  
slowly and Lok crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'd agree with you, but I do not agree with allowing the younger ones to fight." Lok said.

"What? Master- they aren't ready." Izumi protested.

The master saw her feelings lash out, "Very well. The young ones will hold down the home front."

Lok turned to Izumi and formed a small, he had a little sister and Izumi knew he didn't want her fighting a war that he feared was not needed. The master then asked them to leave.

"Izumi," Lok said stopping her at the top of the stairs.

Lok and Izumi were facing each other, they heard the laughter and guild members just enjoying themselves. Izumi felt Lok grab her upper arm, she looked from him to her arm.

"You don't have to stay here." Lok said.

"My loyalty is here." Izumi said.

"Yes but I can even tell you aren't happy here." Lok said.

"Neither are you," Izumi said.

Lok made his hands into fists, "If I could leave I would."

"I know, besides I really couldn't leave either." Izumi said.

"You mean- he has you under contract too?" Lok asked.

"For nine years." Izumi said.

**Izumi is under contract?! Will the Neeve guild attack the Fairy Tail guild? And will the Fairy Tail fall? What will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

"I am so fired up about this Neeve guild!" Natsu shouts from his seat inside the Fairy Tail guild.

Gray turns to stare at his rival but also his close friend. Wearing only his pants and shoes, the ice wizard walked over to the dragon slayer with a serious look as Lucy stared at Gray about to speak.

"Natsu, everyone is pissed about the situation but getting overly emotional is foolish. Gramps is going to speak with the other wizard leaders about Master Judo's plan on destroying Fairy Tail." Gray said.

Natsu glared at Gray, "I think this is stupid. Why can't I just punch those clowns into the ground?" Natsu asked.

"Because one of them is our friend." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled slightly, "Friend? Izumi betrayed the name of Fairy Tail and our friendship!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone in the guild got silent and turned to the two. Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf tightly, the ice wizard had a glare across his face. Lucy stood up and tried to pull them apart. Suddenly a powerful redhead stepped over, by slamming her sword down.

"Enough you two!" Erza said.

Gray pushed Natsu back, "Whatever." His voice was cold.

Natsu crossed his arms on his chest, "I don't understand how you can call Izumi a friend after leaving us."

Erza slammed her sword by Natsu, causing him to jump slightly. All eyes in the guild on Erza, on her next move. Happy flew over and landed on Natsu's  
shoulders.

"Sir, I think you should be careful with your words." Happy spoke.

"I don't see the big deal." Natsu continued.

Natsu felt Erza grab a hold of his scarf again, "Natsu. Are- are you serious? Haven't you remembered the memories we've formed together? That girl-  
the one you think had betrayed us, she is a friend." Erza said.

"Erza," Lucy spoke.

Erza had a single tear slide down her cheek, which shocked everyone in the room but mostly Natsu. She rubbed her eyes to pretend she wasn't crying, she was the powerful Erza Scarlett. She does not cry.

"Natsu, she had been our friend. A member of the family. To say she betrayed us, is- is like saying Gray did or even I." Erza said.

Gray shook his head, "Forget trying to reason with him Erza. He isn't smart, besides its clear he doesn't care about Izumi." Gray said coldly.

Lucy turned a bit shocked to hear that, "Gray?"

Gray stared at the floor, "If he believes she is a tratior than he clearly doesn't remember what kind of person she was before she disappeared." Gray spoke.

Erza released Natsu and sighed, "I guess your right."

Gray turned from the floor and walked out of the guild, Erza sighed again and walked out as well. Lucy knelt down and saw Natsu, he was shaking and suddenly he was beginning to cry.

"Nat- Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Why-? Why is this happening?" Natsu asked.

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

_"Hello everyone!" Shouted the soft voice of a young Izumi._

_Everyone turned to see her enter the guild, one by one the members greeted the young girl. Until she stopped to see her friends, and she ran over. The first to notice her was Natsu, but then Gray shoved him to say hello first._

_"Welcome back, Izumi." Gray said._

_Izumi was slightly red, "Um- Gray your clothes are- um?"_

_Gray noticed and freaked out, "Woah? I- I am sorry!" He shouted and quickly grabbed his clothes and put them back on._

_Natsu laughed, "Haha the creep scared Izumi!" Natsu said._

_Gray punched Natsu and the two started to fight, that was going on. Izumi stood off to the side, and Erza walked over and slammed her foot down hard which got __the two to behave like good children._

_"Nice to see you again, Erza." Izumi said._

_Erza turned to Izumi, "I was wondering if you were coming back. You weren't here for a few days." Erza said._

_Izumi's smile faded, "Um- uh well."_

_Gray noticed the tension and smiled, "Well you didn't miss much." Gray said trying to keep things lively._

_Natsu shook his head, "No way she missed the birth of Happy!"_

_Izumi looked confused, "Happy?"_

_Natsu called for Happy, and flying over was a blue kitty with wings._

_"Happy meet Izumi. Izumi this is Happy." Natsu said._

_Happy smiled, "Hi Izumi!" Happy said._

_Izumi smiled, "Hi Happy." She spoke._

~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~

Izumi sat on a chair in the Neeve guild, she leaned back and sighed. Staring up at the ceiling, her mind was lost in thoughts. That was until she felt someone pulling at her shirt. The wizard turned and saw a small girl smile at Izumi, she was probably nine years old. She had bright green eyes and solid white hair.

"Hi miss Izumi," Said the little girl.

Naomi, you don't have to call me "miss". Just Izumi is fine." Izumi said.

Naomi looked confused, "But big brother says to address all older people by mister and miss." Naomi said.

Izumi smiled and messed with the girl's hair, "I am sure he means people even older than me."

"Really?" Naomi asked.

"Yes little one, but it is alright." Izumi said.

Naomi nods, "I have a question."

"Yes?" Izumi asked.

"Are we- um are we going to war?" Naomi asked.

Izumi was about to speak but stopped herself, "Uh I am not sure. We'd have to wait and see how the meeting with the other wizard leaders went." She said.

Naomi nods, "Oh well I hope there isn't a war." Naomi said.

Izumi nods to herself, "Yeah me too." Izumi said.

Izumi turned to the window, she saw in a glance of something. Naomi looked at Izumi a bit confused and blinked a few times before poking at her arm again.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Hm, um I am going to go for a walk. Get some fresh air." Izumi said with a smile.

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

As Izumi walked through the forest, she knew she was being followed by someone. Izumi kept it calmed and then suddenly the wind picked up and she heard a stick snap. She turned around and her hands which were now in fists had flames surrounding them.

"Whose there?" Izumi demanded.

Stepping out from the shadows was a familiar face, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, its you." Izumi said and her hands went back to normal.

"So a fire wizard, that's your talent." Gray spoke.

Izumi nods, "Yeah it was a discovery I wasn't expecting." She said.

Gray nods, "Clearly you didn't think you were a wizard." He said.

Izumi looks at her former friend, "You didn't come to the mountains for small chat."

"Of course not, it would be so unlike me." Gray said.

Izumi crossed her arms on her chest, "So tell me the reason you're here."

Gray sighed, "Was it worth it? Worth leaving everyone?" Gray asked.

Izumi tighten her jaw, "It wasn't like that."

Gray looked at her, "Then what? What would be your reason to leave the place that welcomed you, to this place?" Gray asked.

Izumi looked down and then up, "Gray I- I cannot tell you." Izumi said.

"What do you mean you cannot tell me?" Gray asked.

"Just what I said. I cannot tell you." Izumi said.

"Izumi, why can't you tell me? I won't judge." Gray said.

"Oh but its not her choice to tell," Said a deeper voice.

Coming from the shadows was Master Judo, he was grinning an evil grin. His hands glew with his magic, and his grin turned to a happy smirk. Izumi's eyes widen knowing what the master was going to do.

"No-!" Izumi shouted stepping in front.

"Izumi?" Gray asked.

Master Judo grinned, "Now Izumi. You know, you cannot do that." He spoke.

"Please, don't hurt him." She said.

Master Judo shook his head, "Now what example would that set to any Fairy Tail skum?"

"Master, he- he has not harmed us!" Izumi shouted.

Master Judo was not impressed, he moved his hand in her direction. She grabbed her throat in shocked and Gray seemed slightly confused.

"That's enough speak for now," Judo said.

Judo launched his arm in Gray's direction, dark matter was thrown at the boy. He had no time to move, so he was thrown back. The ice wizard was thrown a few feet into a tree. Gray struggled to get up, but felt someone grab him and kick him back. Gray coughed and started to get up, he looked over and saw Izumi helping him up. Then Master Judo appeared, he grabbed the girl away.

Izumi ran back over and pulled the arm of her master's back, he noticed and was about to hit her but stopped with a grin. He moved his hand the same way before and suddenly Izumi could speak again.

"Master, enough hurting him." Izumi spoke.

Master Judo nods, "Fine if you tell him your full name."

Izumi's eyes widen, "Wha- what?"

"Izu- mi?" Gray spoke and tried to stand.

"Go ahead or I'll not show mercy." Master Judo said.

Izumi saw her master's threat appear and took in a deep breathe, "My name is Izumi Blazer."

"Blazer as in- the Blaze clan whom are a criminal magic gang?" Gray asked.

Izumi nods, "Yes. I- I ran away from them that is when I found Fairy Tail, and I felt complete there. When I found out I was a wizard, I was thrilled to be a wizard of Fairy Tail however-." Izumi's voice was gone.

"That's enough from you, sweetie." Master Judo said.

Izumi turned to Master Judo, he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. He had a creepy grin and an evil laugh, that sent chills down ones spin. Gray started to stand and he glared at Master Judo.

"Leave now, boy. Or my mind will change to kill you." Master Judo said.

Gray had one last glance at Izumi and then took off, Izumi had tears slide down her cheek. She began to cry and she fell onto the ground, kneeling next to her way Master Judo. He touched her shoulder and face.

"Now, now child. I know it hurts now, but it'll be alright in the end." Master Judo said.

**Izumi is a fire wizard... Her family is a family of gangs... Gray was attacked by Master Judo... What will happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail! I only own my fictional characters! Please review and favorite for more!**

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

Izumi was pushed into her room, it was basically a cell. There was brick walls, a bed with blanket and a pillow, she had a dresser, and a small lamp. Izumi turned around seeing Master Judo standing behind her, he shook his head and shut the cell like door.

"I thought you had an understanding, your contract forbids you to-." Master Judo started.

Izumi made her hands into fists, "I know the damn contract!" She shouted.

Master Judo glared, "I'll let that one slide for now."

Master Judo walked off, she heard his foot steps slowly disapear into the darkness and then nothing. She walked over to her bed and sat on top of it. She reached for her pillow and under it was a small photo of her as a child at Fairy Tail. She stared at her old life and curled up into a ball and sobbed.

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

Gray stumbled through the main doors in the guild, everyone got silent and then noticed he was injured.

"Gray-!" Juvia shouts.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Juvia ran over first as the others gathered around. Erza held Gray up for balance, Gray was panting and groaned with his injuries.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked up, "I- I went to comfort Izumi."

"What? She did this to you?" Erza asked.

Gray grinned, "No. The only thing she did was stand up for me, I got banged up by Master Judo." Gray said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

Gray nods, "That guy is powerful. And if even seemed like he wasn't even using all of his magic."

"Here, Gray. You should sit down." Levy said walking over.

"Yeah," Gray said.

Erza walked Gray to the bench to allow their injured friend to rest, however Natsu noticed something bothering Gray. It had to do with his expression and how quiet he was. Gray usually explains everything, fully.

"What else happened Gray?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked up at the dragon slayer. The two shared eye contact for a few seconds before Gray looked down, he rubbed the back of his neck before he began to speak again.

"Izumi- her full name is Izumi Blazer." Gray said.

"Blazer? As in that clan who are criminals?" Lucy asked.

Gray nods, "Yeah which explains why her magic is fire." Gray said.

"She is a fire wizard?" Erza asked.

Gray nods, "Yeah."

Another pause, there was more. Gray was pondering over it, everyone knew. It was bothering him so badly but Gray needed to ask someone for the direct answer, and that person was not here. That was until.

"Gray-! What happened?" It was Master Makarov.

"He was attacked by Master Judo," Mirajane said.

"He what-?" Master Makarov said.

The master looked at the injured ice wizard, the old man walked over and Gray looked at the master as well.

"Tell me gramps, did you know she was a runaway. Did you know she was apart of the Blazer clan?" Gray asked.

"I had a thought, but I didn't want to assume." Master Makarov said.

Gray nods, "Alright. But gramps, I need to ask you something."

Master Makarov nods.

"Can Master Judo force other wizards into contracts?" Gray asked.

"Wait what? I thought only celestial wizards can have contracts with the wizard and the celestial creatures?" Lucy asked.

Master Makarov shook his head, "No celestial wizards aren't the only ones who can form contracts. Only the elite wizards can form contracts with other wizards."

Gray looks at the master, "So in that case they are basically slaves?"

"Gray, what are you trying to get at?" Erza asked.

"Are you going to answer gramps?" Gray asked.

Master Makarov sighed, "Yes and now I am waiting for the reason you wanted to know."

Gray's expression fallen, "Well you see- Izumi. I believe she is stuck in those contracts." Gray said.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Master Judo used some kind of spell to rid her voice and then brought it back. Also she literally couldn't tell me the reason for leaving. So my guess it had to do with the contract she had to sign." Gray said.

Master Makarov nods, "Sounds like something he'd do."

"Gramps, is there a way to break these contracts?" Natsu asked.

Master Makarov turns to Natsu, "Only the contract is destroyed or the wizard who made the wizard sign it is killed or dead." Master Makarov said.

**~~~FAIRYTAIL~~~**

Izumi slightly jumped hearing foot steps, she looked up from her ball to see Lok standing there. He had his hands in his pockets and he shook his head.

"Izumi, I- I know this isn't easy for you." Lok said.

Izumi remained silent.

"The master said you are allow out of the cell tomorrow. It's the shortest you've been locked up." Lok said.

Izumi bite her lip, "No one should be caged like an animal." She spoke.

Lok nods, "I agree. What he plots is simply suicide." Lok said.

"Yes, it is. All our friends will be killed just the same fate as Fairy Tails guild members." Izumi said.

Lok looks down, "Yeah and I cannot protect Naomi as much as I want to. I know if I do not comply Master Judo will kill her." Lok said.

"I know, Lok." Izumi said.

"Promise me, Izumi." Lok started.

Izumi shifted her attention to her friend, "Lok."

"If something happens to me, during this war- I want you to look after Naomi." Lok said.

"Lok, I- you won't be killed." Izumi said.

"And how do you know that?" Lok asked.

"I don't but- I will not allow my friends to die." Izumi said.

Lok smiled slightly, "Heroic. I always loved that about you, Izumi."

Izumi stood up and walked to the bars, "Lok what are you saying?"

"I- it's nothing. Its just sweet how you care about all of us." Lok said.

Izumi nods, "You should go before you get into trouble. Go tuck Naomi in." Izumi said.

Lok nods, "Hold on and I'll see you tomorrow." Lok said.

Izumi watched Lok walk off and then returned to her bed. She laid there and looked at the ceiling. She let out a deep breathe and then heard a voice, it was coming from the small window hear the ceiling. She listened and listened, waited for the voice again.

"Izumi, where are you?" She knew that voice.

Izumi threw her stuff on the floor and climbed up her dresser, she held onto the bars on the window. She looked out the small window and saw a familiar face. Tears drew out her eyes and she formed a smile.

"Natsu!"

**What will happen next?**


End file.
